Abschied für immer
by Honigtopf
Summary: Es ist ein letztes Treffen zwischen Draco und Harry.


So endlich habe ich es geschafft eine neue Story zu schreiben. Ich hoffe sie wird euch gefallen. Hab mir auch ganz viel Mühe gegeben. g Freu mich über jede liebe Review.

Ich möchte auch meiner Beta Leserin danken, die meine vielen Rechtschreibfehler korrigiert hat. Danke Leaky Cauldron anno etc...

Viel Spaß am Lesen wünscht euch Honigtopf.

Abschied für immer

Allein streifte er nachts durch den Verbotenen Wald. Langsam kannte er jeden Winkel dieses Waldes, so oft war er schon hier gewesen. Manchmal mit Erlaubnis, aber , was häufiger geschah auch ohne. Er ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. Diesen Weg war er schon tausendmal gegangen.

Jedes Mal, wenn er dort lang ging, stellte er sich immer diese) „Was-wäre-wenn?"-Fragen Meistens besaßen sie dann nur ein Thema: Was wäre, wenn alle von seinen heimlichen Treffen wüssten? Würden sie ihn alle verlassen oder würden sie ihn beglückwünschen zu seinem Entschluss?

Dabei hatte er immer ein bestimmtes Bild vor Augen. Er stand mit all seinen Freunden zusammen und sie schauten in eine Kamera und lachten, im Hintergrund konnte man seine Schule sehen: Hogwarts. Sogar er würde dabei sein.

Aber dieses Bild verwandelte sich schnell in einen Alptraum: All seine Freunde verschwinden und er steht jetzt allein vor Hogwarts und sieht traurig in die Ferne.

Vor diesem Gedanken hatte er große Angst. Die ganzen Jahre, bevor er erfahren hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war, waren einsam gewesen. Damals hatte er keine Freunde und keine Beziehungen zu seinen Eltern gehabt.

Leise hörte er den Glockenschlag der Schuluhr. Sie schlug einmal. Also war es schon 1Uhr in der Früh. Langsam kam er dem Treffpunkt näher. Aber er sah noch niemanden dort stehen. Sofort schossen im tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. War er erwischt worden? Wollte er ihn nicht mehr sehen?

Aber bevor er sich ernsthaft Sorgen machen konnte, entdeckte er auch schon eine dunkle Gestalt mit den Verkennbaren hellen Haare. Wie immer, wenn er ihn sah, wurde er nervös.

Nach ein paar Minuten standen sie sich direkt gegenüber.

„Hy!", begrüßte er ihn angespannt.

„Hallo!", entgegnete sein Gegenüber.

Schweigen senkte sich über die Szene. Sollte er anfangen, zu reden? Aber was sollte das schon sein?

„Findest du Zaubertränke auch so spannend, wie ich?" Nein, das konnte er doch nicht sagen! Seine Gedanken wanderten zu dem Gesicht des anderen. Dort blitzten ihn dunkelblaue Augen an. Warum musste er nur so durchdringende, graue Augen haben? Jedes Mal, wenn sie auf ihn gerichtet waren, fühlte er sich, als würden alle seine Gedanken und Geheimnisse auf seiner Stirn geschrieben stehen.

Langsam kam Draco näher. Er strich ihm mit der Hand über Harrys Wangen. Aber er drehte den Kopf und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte.

„Was soll das?, fragte Draco aufgebracht.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, das alles ist mir zuviel.", antwortete Harry.

„Wie zuviel? Was ist zuviel für dich?"

„Das alles. Diese Geheimnisse. Nichts darf ich sagen. Immer muss ich Angst gaben. Ich muss meine besten Freunde belügen. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr und ich will auch nicht mehr!

„Was soll das heißen? Denkst du, mir gefällt es? Ich verstoße gegen alles, was in meiner Welt wichtig ist. Meine Vater würde mich umbringen, wenn er jemals davon erfahren würde. Auf alles, was ich sage, muss ich genau achten. Dass ja keiner Verdacht schöpft. Das ist für mich auch nicht einfach!"

„Ich weiß, aber..."

„Nichts aber! Wir haben uns dafür entschieden, so ist nun mal unser Leben. Wir haben es uns doch nicht ausgesucht!"

„Nein, das haben wir nicht!"

Wieder kehrte stille ein. Es war nur das Rascheln der Bäume zu hören.

Harry überlegte sich was er machen könnte. Dabei sah er verträumt in den dunklen Himmel hinauf.

„Weiß du, manchmal stelle ich mir vor wie es wäre, wenn wir nicht „verfeindet" wären. Wir wären bestimmt ein tolles Paar, wir bräuchten keine Geheimnistuereien machen, wir müssten uns nicht in der Öffentlichkeit hassen. Vielleicht würdest du mich sogar deinen Eltern vorstellen."

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Dracos Gesicht.

„Ja, das würde ich gern sehen. Wir beide würden uns ganz fein anziehen. Du würdest ein paar Blumen in der Hand halten, für meine Mutter, am besten weiße Orchideen, die liebt sie. Und ich hätte eine Flasche alten Whisky für meinen Vater. Wir würden klingeln und meine Mutter würde freudestrahlend die Tür öffnen und dabei sagen: „Endlich seid ihr da, wir dachten schon, euch sei etwas passiert."

Und ich würde antworten: „Ja es war ziemlich viel Verkehr auf den Straßen, tut uns leid." Sie würde uns in das Wohnzimmer begleiten, wo Vater auf uns wartet. Er würde mir auf die Schulter klopfen und mich anlächeln.

Wir würden geistreiche Gespräche führen und über alles diskutieren. Mein Vater würde dich mögen. Draco senkte sein Blick von der Baumkrone und sah Harry an.

„Das ist mein Traum, aber Träume sind Schäume, und das wird niemals geschehen."

„Ja, das wär schön." Traurig sah Harry ihn an.

„Ich weiß, es kann nicht wahr werden, aber dieser Traum gibt mir Mut, weiterzumachen!"

Harry bekam die traurige Einsicht, dass wenn sie so weiter machen würden, würde auch Draco daran zugrunde gehen. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben konnte, erkannte Harry, dass es ihn auch kaputt machte. Die nächsten Wörter kamen ihm nur schwer über die Lippen:

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns trennen."

Erschrocken riss Draco seine Augen auf: Wieso? Wie? Das kannst du doch nicht machen. Ich würde das nicht überleben. Ich liebe dich doch! Willst du das einfach wegwerfen?"

„Du weißt, dass ich dich auch liebe, aber ich ertrage es einfach nicht mehr.. Du siehst doch, dass nichts aus uns wird, wir leben in verschiedenen Welten. Und keiner von uns beiden kann seine Welt verlassen, so gern wir das auch würden! Bitte versteh mich doch.", antwortete Harry!

„Aber ohne dich schaffe ich es doch gar nicht!"

„Du musst aber!"

Mit diesen Worten rannte Harry in die dunkle Nacht, damit Draco nicht sehen konnte, wie Tränen in seine Augen stiegen.


End file.
